Qui réveille le Démon
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Mira s'ennuie. Laxus vient la taquiner. Chamaillerie s'ensuit mais... Attention, à ce que tu dis, Laxus, cela pourrait se retourner contre toi ! ANNIVERSAIRE BYMEHA !


POUR L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE POPO-CHAN ALIAS BYMEHA ! C'est pas grand chose, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Alors JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! :)

Et vous aussi, chers lecteurs !

* * *

**Qui réveille le démon, récolte... (Miraxus)**

Mira n'était pas d'humeur – _comme d'habitude_. Elle sirotait son diabolo « grenadine » en regardant autour d'elle. La guilde était… _Comme d'habitude_. A l'envers, éparpillée, retournée… Avec Natsu et Grey qui hurlaient leur supériorité l'un envers l'autre comme deux males dominants en rut. Quelle belle image pour deux gamins de treize ans dont les neurones n'avaient vraisemblablement pas été ajoutés à la naissance ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'ennuyait !

« On ne participe pas, Strauss ? »

_Oh non pas lui_… Elle leva son regard cyan dédaigneux vers l'opportuniste, assis au bar, une bière à la main. Elle détesta d'emblée son sourire arrogant qu'elle lui aurait bien fait ravaler !

« De quoi je me mêle, Dreyar ? »

« La petite rouquine n'est pas là alors ça ne t'intéresse pas, pas vrai ? »

L'adolescente de seize ans dévisagea ce blond aux cheveux en pointe avec sa moue agacée. Ce type était chiant à mourir, il se la jouait cool avec sa dégaine de rebelle à deux jewels et se croyait beau à tomber par terre. Mirajane se mentirait à elle-même si ce dernier point était _faux_ mais hors de question de l'avouer – plutôt crever ! Laxus était un connard, point bar. Il se permettait tout parce qu'il était « fort » et bien soit, elle aussi ! Elle l'avait prouvé en remportant le titre de mage de rang S, il y a trois ans et un jour, elle lui ferait comprendre. Elle le ferait ramper !

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu aimais les filles, Démone. »

Une veine palpitante s'invita sur la tempe de la « Démone » et le sourire de Laxus redoubla d'insolence.

« Et bien arrête de penser parce que tu te fais du mal, abruti ! » S'énerva la jeune fille aux longs cheveux immaculés, tout en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. « Il n'y a pas plus hétéro que moi ! »

« Ah ouais ? J't'ai jamais vu avec un mec. » Continua le blond sur le ton de la moquerie. « En même temps, rien qu'en te voyant, ils doivent partir en courant, les pauvres... »

« Je t'emmerde, Laxus ! » Hurla l'ainée de Strauss, en mode furie. « Si t'étais moins con, tu aurais déjà remarqué que je suis la plus jolie femme de Fairy Tail ! J'ai même été approchée par le Weekly Sorcerer la semaine dernière ! »

« Pour la rubrique _Look à éviter_, non ? »

« ENFOIRE ! TU NE COMPRENDS VRAIMENT RIEN A LA MODE ! » Avait-elle lâché avec la tentation grandissante de libérer son Take Over. Elle reprit son souffle, avant de déclarer fièrement : « Tu verras ! Un jour, je serais la plus belle femme de Fiore ! Foi de mage de Fairy Tail ! »

Laxus riait à gorge déployée. « Si _ce miracle_ arrive un jour, je veux bien faire _tout_ ce que tu voudras, Démone ! »

Un sourire lugubre s'agrandit sur ses fines lèvres de Mirajane à ce moment-là.

« Vraiment _tout_ ? Pari tenu, Blondinet ! »

_Un an plus tard…_

C'était une merveilleuse journée ! Elle aurait sans doute était exceptionnelle si sa petite sœur était encore là pour voir ça mais rien ne lui ferait perdre son sourire, pas même cette blessure qui ne cicatriserait jamais. Autant dire que Mirajane Strauss était de bonne humeur ! Tout le monde à la guilde le remarqua lors de son arrivée le matin même. Elle était vraiment resplendissante ! Et une seule personne ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil.

P_ourquoi je ne suis pas parti en mission, moi, déjà ?_

La jeune femme se planta devant lui belle comme jamais avec ses longs cheveux blancs, ses grands yeux cyan pétillants et son sourire délicieux dans cette robe rose simple mais qui sciait parfaitement ses formes exquises et lui posa brusquement sur le torse une revue. Celle qui avait annoncé son arrêt de vivre dignement en ce monde le matin même. Il l'avait vu au kiosque au coin de la rue au pied de son appartement et pourtant, il ne s'était pas enfui la queue entre les jambes. Parce qu'il était un homme avec une fierté plus grande que lui et que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait avoir peur d'une ex-démone aux traits angéliques. _Plutôt crever !_

Tout le monde les observait. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient **tous** au courant de ce pari vieux comme le monde et que ce jour était tant attendu par plus d'un, notamment un certain Dragon Slayer aux cheveux roses qui allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur ses railleries. Il attrapa donc ce fameux « torchon » et aperçut forcément la couverture : _Mirajane Strauss élue plus belle femme de Fiore ! _

Mais qu'il fut con d'avoir parié avec elle ce jour-là et il allait le payer de sa personne.

« Très bien… _Qu'on en finisse_. » Avait-il grogné entre ses dents.

Le sourire de la belle aux cheveux immaculés s'agrandit de délectation.

« Tu feras tout ce que je veux, Laxus ? »

« Je ne reviens _jamais_ sur ma parole, Démone. »

« Alors que dirais-tu de… »

Elle s'accrocha à son bras, monta sur la pointe des pieds et lui susurra la fin de la phrase à son oreille. Laxus rosit sur le champ, attisant les moqueries de certains autour d'eux et la _gagnante_ l'encourageait à présent du regard. Le blond déglutit péniblement, ce que la Démone lui demandait de faire n'était pas non plus si terrible que ça mais quand même… Surtout devant tous ces ploucs qui l'attendait au tournant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau sans avoir peur de s'y noyer.

« Tu…_TueslaplusbellefemmedeFiore_. »

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu Laxus ! Répète un peu pour voir ? » Fit une Cana Alberona railleuse, assise à la table juste en face de lui, une main collée à côté de son oreille.

« Ta gueule, Cana ! » Clama le mage de Foudre, irrité par le toupet de la brunette. « Je ne le redirais pas deux fois, c'est clair ? » Avait-il rajouté férocement en découvrant le minois ravie de la belle blanche.

« Hum, ça ira ! On peut passer à l'étape suivante ! »

« L'étape shuivante ? » Questionna Happy, qui grignotait un poisson pour ne pas changer. Son air enfantin prit une mimique étrangement vicieuse : « Ils s'aiiiiiiiment… ! »

Le pauvre ne put esquiver le _mini-éclair_ sorti de nulle part, ce qui calma également Natsu qui riait comme un dératé à côté de lui. Mirajane attrapa la main du blond et l'entraina vers la sortie de la guilde. Tous imaginèrent divers scénarios pour le « couple » mais ils n'imaginèrent pas le pire qu'on pouvait faire à un homme aussi taciturne et orgueilleux que lui.

« C'est parti pour une journée shopping ! » S'exclama Mira avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Et merde… _

« Un problème, _esclave_ Dreyar ? »

Elle n'eut qu'un grognement blasé en guise de réponse mais qu'importe, elle se contenta de le tirer à travers la rue qui menait à la place marchande et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire - _malheureusement_. Trop de témoins l'avaient vu en sa compagnie, la tuer ne lui sera donc pas bénéfique _du tout_.

La journée promettait d'être longue…

Jamais plus, il ne parierait avec une Démone.

_Ou alors autant courir à poil dans tout Magnolia… _

Ne jamais dire « Jamais ».

On parle de Mirajane Strauss après tout, hein Laxus ?


End file.
